Seven Color of Life: The Beginning
by Aori Rihito
Summary: This is a story about a young girl, a childhood friend of Suoh Mikoto, who had an interaction with Silver King, and changed her life forever. Going through her rough past, she swore that one day, she would change fates, so everyone would reach a happy end. Except for herself. OCs, later TataraxOC, OOC. PROLOGUES.
1. Beginning

**Seven Color of Life**

**Summary :  
**This is a story about a young girl, a childhood friend of Suoh Mikoto, who had an interaction with Silver King, and changed her life forever. Going through her rough past, she swore that one day, she would change fates, so everyone would reach a happy end. Except for herself. OCs, later TataraxOC, OOC. PROLOGUES.

**Genre, Rate, Character (s) :  
**Friendship & Hurt/Comfort, Teen Fic, OC & S. Mikoto & Totsuka T.

**Disclaimer :  
**K Project © GoRa x GoHands  
Seven Color of Life © Aori Rihito

**A/N :  
**So here it is~! My OC story! I've had this idea for such a long time, since I do have OCs all around fandoms I like. But I'm just too lazy to type the story. But somehow I feel like I HAVE to type this, so my other K fictions (if I post any) won't make people confused! There is some OCs here, and 2 of them are in my profile already.

This is still prologue. I will have 3-4 chapters of prologue, and after I post all of them, I will mark this story as complete. Why? Because I have 2 storylines in mind. So after I finished the prologue, I will post 2 more stories about 'Seven Color of Life' with different lines. Which one I'll post first will be based from reader's votes!

Let's go!

_**Hajime**_

"Darlings, meet our new neighbor, Suoh Family."

I glanced at Mama, not quite understand what she was saying. Mama was holding my hand and my twin's hand, while Papa held my brothers' hands. We were standing in front of another family, which consisted of parents and a boy. The boy had red fiery hair and his eyes were golden. What I didn't understand, was why we had to meet new neighbors? Our old one was nice enough, right? But nevertheless, I smiled.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Rihito Aori, this is my younger twin sister Auri, that is my older twin brother Aoru, and that is my younger brother Tadase! I, Auri, and Aoru are 3, and 'Dase-_chan_ is still 1!" I said with my childish voice. I was just 3 years old after all. Aoru had golden hair and crystal blue eyes like mine, while Auri had golden hair and pink eyes. Tadase had golden hair and pink eyes like Auri.

"Oh, such a cute child you have, Takara!" The woman beamed at my Mama. "Nice to meet you too, cutie. My name is Suoh Setsuna, you can call me Aunt Setsu! This is my husband, Suoh Anzen, you can call him Uncle Zen!" She said.

Being the eldest girl on family, I had to be brave. My elder twin brother was a shy person, and he hated to be confronted by strangers so suddenly. So it was my task to introduce my siblings. Mama always told me that she was proud of me because I was brave. Not that she disliked Aoru, but I thought Mama needed to give Aoru more love..

"Mikoto, greet them!"

"..Hn."

I stared at the boy. He seemed bored and didn't care about our introductions at all. "I'm sorry about him. This is my son, Suoh Mikoto. He's 5 years old. Mikoto never got interested in things, so honestly I'm worried about him." Aunt Setsu sighed. And then, she talked a lot with Mama, while Uncle Zen talked with Papa. They told us (except for Tadase) to go play with Mikoto, so we entered Mikoto's house.

"_Ne_, Mikoto-_kun_?" I called him as I held Auri's hand. Aoru was hiding behind me.

"What is it?" He answered lazily.

"I'm sorry if we're bothering you, coming here so suddenly.." I apologized.

He stared at me, confusion obvious in his eyes. "Bothering?"

"I mean, that's why you look so bored and upset, right..?"

After a few moment of silent, he laughed. "Mikoto-_kun_..?" I asked, tilting my head.

"You guys don't bother me at all. I'm used to use this expression."

Hearing that, Aoru stepped forward. "Um.. Suoh Mikoto, right?"

"Yeah."

"I-I'm Rihito Aoru, nice to meet you!" Aoru bowed.

"I'm Rihito Auri, nice to meet you!" Auri followed suit.

Looking at them, I and Mikoto raised an eyebrow, confused. But then, I laughed and followed my twins. "I'm Rihito Aori, nice to meet you!" I said, bowing.

"Whoa, you don't have to be so formal."

We all laughed together. After that, we played. We became best friends in such a short time. Since then, we played together every day. Even after we went to school, we still became best friends. I was glad that I met him, Mikoto was such a good person!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

4 years had passed. We were 7 years old, while Mikoto was 9 years old. Tadase was 5 years old. We were having the time of our lives. The five of us was inseparable, and Mikoto was like our own Big Brother. One day, when we got home from our school, I and my siblings were shocked.

How could we not be?

We found Mama and Papa's bodies. On the floor. In the middle of blood pool.

"M-MAMA! PAPA!"

Auri and Tadase were quick to run to Mama and Papa. I and Aoru stood on the door, we couldn't move. Aunt Setsu, who brought us back from our school, screamed. Mikoto was stunned too. But I couldn't hear a single thing after Auri and Tadase shouted. It was like my hearings got numb.

I didn't really remember what happened. It seemed like Mama and Papa was killed by some people who wanted _us_. Aoru, me, and Auri. They knew that Auri had special powers, even though she never showed it. Those people wanted Auri for their power, but they wanted me and Aoru to see if we had the same power. Since we _are_ twins. And yes, we _do_ have powers. Auri was what weird people called '_strain_'. I and Aoru weren't strains, but our powers came from Auri. Mama and Papa refused to tell them about us, so they got killed.

While I and Aoru didn't say much, Auri and Tadase cried badly. Aunt Setsu and Uncle Zen used their all to comfort us. They did make Auri, Tadase, and Aoru calmed down. But not for me. I refused to say a single thing. For a few days, we lived in Suoh Family's house. But I didn't say a thing, unlike my siblings.

"Aori."

I looked up to find Mikoto looking at me. I didn't reply, however. He knelt in front of me and took my hair into his hand. He didn't pull it, only grabbing it. "Get out from that daze. Cry if you want, scream if you want. Just don't cocoon yourself in that stupid mask of yours."

He said it in a cold manner, but I couldn't help but crying. Tears started to flow from my eyes. "What do you want right now?" Mikoto asked me.

"I.. I want Mama and Papa.." I sobbed.

Mikoto patted my head as he hugged me, and I cried loudly, screaming for my parents. Little did I know, Aunt Setsu and Aoru were peeping that time.

After a week, our relatives came for us.

"Alright then, Tadase, we're here to take you to our house." Our far relative, Aunt Hotori Mizue, said sweetly to Tadase. I knew this would happen. Our families would take us away, parting us. All because they couldn't house 4 kids at the same time.

"No! I don't want to go without Ao-_nee_, Ao-_nii_, and Au-_nee_!" Tadase said as he hid behind Aoru.

"Come on, Tadase. You have to go with us, and your brother and sisters will go with other aunts or uncles, and I'll make sure you can live happily." Aunt Mizue tried to persuade Tadase.

"I don't want to!"

"Tadase, your parents wants you to go with us, so come on." Aunt Mizue's husband, Uncle Hotori Yui, said softly.

Tadase was at the verge of crying. Auri and Aoru said nothing, they seemed to know that this was going to happen too. So I approached Tadase and knelt in front of him. "Tadase, you have to go with Aunt Mizue and Uncle Yui."

"A-Ao-_nee_?"

"Don't worry, we still can see each other. It's just, we're going to live in different house. It won't be bad, and Mama and Papa will always be with you even though we don't see them." I patted his golden hair softly. I was lying. We wouldn't see each other soon. I knew that. Tadase was going to live in Seiyo City, far away from here.

"B-But.."

"Ssh.. It's going to be fine, okay?" I forced a smile. Luckily, Tadase didn't realize that my smile was a fake smile. So he nodded, although he didn't seem to be happy.

"Goodbye, _Onee-chan_, _Onii-chan_.." He said softly, waving at us as the car that contained him left.

I felt like crying. My little brother already left me. And then, our grandparents came. "_Obaa-chan_, _Ojii-chan_." We bowed immediately.

"It's been a long time, you three." Grandma said. We only nodded.

"We're here to take Auri." Grandpa said to Aunt Setsu. Aunt Setsu nodded solemnly. Mikoto was standing beside her, his face emotionless. Though I knew that he was actually sad about parting with us. Uncle Zen was the same. All this time we had been together, I thought Uncle Zen already saw us as his own children.

Auri looked at our grandparents, and they she ran towards me and Aoru and she hugged us. "I will miss you two.." She whispered.

"We will miss you too, Auri.." I whispered back.

"But we are twins; we have connections other people don't have. So don't worry." Aoru smiled a little. Aoru was talking about Auri's power and some of the power she bestowed upon us. Telepathy.

Auri nodded and let go of us. She smiled, though there were tears on her eyes. I and Aoru reached up and wiped her tears. She was the crybaby out of us three.

"Auri, here, for you." I unclipped my blue sakura hairclip and gave it to her. It was my precious thing, the last item Mama bought for me before she died. Auri accepted it, and she gave me her matching hairclip. Only hers was pink, while mine was blue.

"Goodbye, Aoru, Aori. Until we meet again." Auri said to us as she left with Grandma and Grandpa. Auri would live in Kyoto. That was even further than Seiyo.

It was only me and Aoru left. "Aoru-_kun_, Aori-_chan_." Aunt Setsu called us.

"What is it, Aunt Setsu?" We asked together.

"I know that this is hard for you four, and if you want to, you can stay with us."

We looked at each other, and then we shook our heads. "We don't want to be a burden to Aunt Setsu, Uncle Zen, and Mikoto anymore. Besides, our family wants us, because they _are_ our family no matter how they act." We said together again.

Just then, other person came. It was our Uncle, our Mama's brother. Uncle Jin Habari. "Aoru, Aori!" He hugged us tightly. "Oh my goodness, I was so shocked when I hear Sister passed away.. I should have protect you all.." He said with regret in his voice.

"It's alright, Habari-_Ji_. It's not your fault at all." Aoru patted Uncle Habari's back. We knew Uncle Habari's job. It was to capture strains, such as Auri. But evil strains. He also protected good strains; that was why Uncle Habari felt so guilty about our parents. Yes, Uncle Habari knew about the fact that Auri was a strain.

"Habari-_Ji_, which one of us will go with you?" I asked.

Uncle Habari looked at us sadly. "It's Aoru."

"I see.." Aoru looked at me sadly. "Stay strong, Aori." He said bitterly. I nodded at him. We knew that Uncle Habari couldn't stay too long, so we were going to part right away. Before Aoru left, Mikoto grabbed his arm.

"Mikoto..?"

"You.. Don't you dare give up and forget us, got it?" Mikoto said with low voice to Aoru. Yeah, years together, Aoru and Mikoto became very close, since they were boys. Aoru nodded at him and smiled, and then they had manly hug. And after that, Aoru left with Uncle Habari. Aoru was going to live in the center of Shizume City.

Now all left was me. And I already had a feeling of who would take me. It must be our other Uncle, Koku-_Ji_. "Oi, Aori.." Mikoto called my name.

"What is it?"

"Do you really have to go?"

I looked at him and smiled. "You know I have to." I replied.

"You can stay with us."

"While my other siblings left? No."

Mikoto looked down. I approached him and patted his head, though it was hard for he was taller than me. "It's alright, we'll meet again. Maybe it's going to be years from now, but we will definitely meet again."

He sighed heavily and hugged me instead of answering. "I like you, you're like my own sister already." He said.

"Aw, I'm honored. You're like my big brother too, Miko-_chan_." I smiled, calling him with the nickname I made a few days after we first met. Usually Mikoto would get angry and hit my head for calling him that, but this time he didn't.

"Oh, are you here for Aori-_chan_?"

We turned our head when Aunt Setsu spoke up. There, I saw my other Uncle. '_It is Koku-_Ji_._' I thought. I was right, the one who would take me was my other Uncle. Uncle Kokujouji.

"Are you okay, Aori?" He asked me softly. I nodded at him. "Are you ready to go now?" I hesitated for a moment. I looked at Mikoto, Aunt Setsu, Uncle Zen, and at last Uncle Koku. I quickly ran towards Aunt Setsu and Uncle Zen, and I hugged them both.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Auri, Aoru, and Tadase all these years, Aunt Setsu, Uncle Zen." I said as I hugged them tightly.

I could feel Aunt Setsu's tears as she hugged me back, and Uncle Zen buried his head on my shoulder. "We will miss you and your siblings, Aori-_chan_.. All of you are very good kids, but you matured too early.."

"We will miss you too, Aunt Setsu."

After I let go of them, I approached Mikoto and kissed his left cheek. "Thanks to you too, Mikoto, for being our Big Brother for the past 4 years." I smiled at him. I may be only 7 years old, but I _do_ know to thank people who had taken care of us. Mikoto nodded at me and messed my hair. And then, I ran towards Uncle Koku.

"Goodbye, Aunt Setsu, Uncle Zen, Mikoto! Until we meet again!" I said cheerfully, before I left with Uncle Koku. I glanced back, looking at the house I'd been staying at for 4 years with my parents and siblings, with Mikoto's family as our neighbor.

Good dreams would end when we wake up. Now I couldn't see my parents or my siblings anymore. At least, not until a few years. But I was sure we would meet again. But not for our parents. That day, I swore to myself, that if Uncle Habari couldn't find our parents' killer, then I _will_ find them and get my own revenge. I would change the fate on the future, so no one would feel what I felt. So everyone I love would have a happy ending. All, except for myself.

_**To Be Continued**_

Yay! Chapter 1's done! I planned for 1000 words or so, but it ends up being 2301 words! But oh well~ Aori acted like a little adult, don't you think? I make it on purpose. When Aori was a child, she was the one who take care of her siblings, and her parents were proud of her. That's why Aori became such adult-like, because she wanted to make her parents even proud. But I think she matured a bit too much.

So, anyone notice the names of the Rihito Siblings' families?

Hotori Tadase, Hotori Mizue, and Hotori Yui © Peach-Pit  
_(I take them from Shugo Chara! Even though here, Tadase is a Rihito. I only borrowed his first name and appearance~)_

The one who took Aoru is Jin Habari, the previous Blue King, before Munakata Reisi. And the one who took Aori is the Gold King, Daikaku Kokujouji. Why them? Because they're going to have important roles in this story! The story focused on Aori, sometimes Aoru. Auri and Tadase will not be shown often.

Tadase's life, however, will be the same as Hotori Tadase's life in anime Shugo Chara!, since in this story, Rihito Tadase get adopted by Hotori Yui-Mizue and his name changed into Hotori Tadase as they live in Seiyo City. Why I make it like this? Because, well.. I always think that Tadase does not look similar to Yui and Mizue, so maybe he's adopted or something.. But most anime characters don't looks like their parents. So oh well.

As for Mikoto's parents, yes, I used the name 'Setsuna' and 'Anzen'. They do have meanings. Setsuna _(taken from Taisetsuna)_ means Important, and Anzen means Safe. If combined, it will become _Taisetsuna no Anzen_ which means _Safety of the Important One_. Nice name right? XD

This story has mixed timeline, so I'm sorry if it confused you. Jin Habari is still alive here, though he's going to die soon because of Genji Kagutsu, Red King before Mikoto. Uh oh, what would happen to Aoru then? Find out at the chapter soon!


	2. A Queen's Birth

**Seven Color of Life**

**Summary :  
**This is a story about a young girl, a childhood friend of Suoh Mikoto, who had an interaction with Silver King, and changed her life forever. Going through her rough past, she swore that one day, she would change fates, so everyone would reach a happy end. Except for herself. OCs, later TataraxOC, OOC. PROLOGUES.

**Genre, Rate, Character (s) :  
**Friendship & Hurt/Comfort, Teen Fic, OC & S. Mikoto & Totsuka T. & Kusanagi I.

**Disclaimer :  
**K Project © GoRa x GoHands  
Seven Color of Life © Aori Rihito

**A/N :  
**The continuation! So Tadase would live as Hotori Tadase (remember my A/N at the ending)! Auri would have a normal life, hiding her powers as strain. Her powers will not be told to you readers just yet, you still have to wait. But if you read Aori's information in my profile, you should have guessed one of it already. Aori and her siblings didn't know about Kings and Clans, but they did know about Strains because of Auri. So they didn't know that their Uncles were Kings. Adolf K. Weismann a.k.a Silver King will appear here! And I add some of my 'logical imagination', so please bear with me! Anyways! Start off!

_**Hajime**_

A week had passed since I left my old house. Since then, not even once I'd communicate with my siblings or Suoh Family. I missed them already. But I did have a good life with Uncle Koku. Uncle Koku was such a nice man. He was a Lieutenant when it was war, if I remembered correctly. He was a boss in a big company-like place called _Usagi_. All of his subordinates wore rabbit masks and their clothes were gold-colored. I thought it was funny, working with rabbit mask.

I studied at different school. It was a very good school, as Uncle Koku said. Uncle Koku himself entered me there and paid for my education.

There was no one interesting there, except for a certain classmate named Totsuka Tatara. He was a very cheerful boy, though he didn't recognize me since I was very silent. I remembered that he said once that his real parents abandoned him, and he was adopted by a poor couple. His adoptive mother ran away and his adoptive father was a drunkard. I pitied him, really. But he was so bright and he didn't care about it. He was able to enter our school because the government paid, I didn't really understand. But I admired him for his cheerfulness despite his condition.

Oh, I lived with Uncle Koku in his house. By his house, I meant his company-like place. In _Usagi_. I didn't really understand, but Uncle Koku's subordinates called me 'Aori-_hime_'. Maybe because I was their boss' niece? I wasn't sure.

"What do you mean, he can't come?!"

I peeked on Uncle Koku's office when I heard he shouted. "I'm sorry, Daikaku-_sama_, but the usual man is really sick right now." said a man with rabbit mask. Must be his subordinate.

"What should we do then? He only allows one person only! And I'm sure he needs it now!"

My curiosity got the best of me, and then I entered Uncle Koku's office. "Koku-_Ji_, what's wrong? Your voice is really loud." I said as I approached him. The masked man bowed at me, making me giggle slightly at the feeling of 'Princess-Like'.

"Oh, Aori. It's nothing, dear."

"Don't lie, Koku-_Ji_! Mother always told me not to lie, so you shouldn't lie too!" I said again.

Uncle Koku chuckled at me. He waved his hand, and the masked man left. "Why do you want to know, dear?"

"Because Koku-_Ji_ has done a lot to me, maybe I can help you!" I answered innocently.

Hearing my answer, Uncle Koku laughed. "It's nothing, dear. It's just, I have a very good friend who live in an aircraft. Usually, once a month I send my man to his aircraft to bring him things he'll need, and he only let that man enter his aircraft. But that man is sick today, so I'm thinking of what I should do." Uncle Koku explained.

"Then I'll take the things to him!"

"..Huh?"

I smiled widely at Uncle Koku. "Koku-_Ji_ said he's a very good friend! Then he will let me in, because I mean no harm to him!" I said, still with wide smile. I wanted to help him, he had helped me a lot after all.

"No, I can't possibly send you. What if you fall? Or what if he won't let you in?"

"I won't! Koku-_Ji_ can send some of your man to go up with me, but I'll enter alone!" I said again, trying to persuade him.

"But Aori-"

"Please, Koku-_Ji_? Please?" I gave him my best puppy eyes. I knew that Uncle Koku couldn't stand my puppy eyes!

After thinking a lot, Uncle Koku answered, "Alright.. But be careful! Don't make him mad, okay?"

"I won't! By the way, Koku-_Ji_, what's his name?"

Uncle Koku smiled at me. "Adolf K. Weismann."

"A-Adorufu..? Adorufu Kei Waisuman?"

"It's _Adolf_, not _Adorufu_. Try saying it again. Your English is good, right?"

I nodded at him. True, my English score was rather high and my pronunciation was good. I took a deep breath and talked, "Adolf K. Weismann."

"That's right. Now let's get you ready."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Himmelreich_." I murmured, reading the word on the aircraft. I was holding a big bag. Or rather, I was _pulling_ it. It was heavy! I stood at the opening of the aircraft. Uncle Koku's man was communicating with this Adolf, asking him to let me in. I didn't know exactly what he said, though. But the 'door' opened, so it was a success.

I pulled the bag inside, and the 'door' closed. I looked around in awe. It was awesome! I'd never been inside an aircraft before! I kept pulling it until I saw a man with long silver hair sat, his back facing me. "You can put it on the usual place, _Usagi-san_." He said.

Wow, his way of talking sounded like German people! "Um, I'm sorry, but I'm not the usual man." I said slowly.

"Huh..?" He turned and looked at me. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Y-You.."

"I'm Rihito Aori, Daikaku Kokujouji's niece. The usual man is sick, so I offer to bring this to you instead." I introduced myself.

He got up and walked towards me. I was a little scared, what if he was mad because I came without his permission? But he knelt in front of me and looked at my eyes, he looked surprised. ".._Onee-san_?" He whispered.

"Eh..?" I tilted my head.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry! What is your name again?" He asked, this time with a warm smile.

"Rihito Aori."

"Oh, Aori-_chan_, is it?" He smiled again to me as he took the bag and placed it somewhere else. "Come here for a moment, Aori-_chan_."

I obeyed him and I sat beside him on his couch. "My name is Adolf K. Weismann, you can call me Adolf."

"Adolf-_nii_ it is! Say, Adolf-_nii_, Koku-_Ji_ said that you're his very good friend, but you look so young while Koku-_Ji_ is an old man!" I exclaimed.

Adolf-_nii_ laughed. "I do, right? But I'm almost as old as your Uncle, you know."

"EH?! But you don't look old!"

"Because I am far more handsome than him." He grinned. I laughed at him. Adolf-_nii_ was a funny man. We talked about a few things, and he was very nice. But it was weird, the way Adolf-_nii_ looked at me, it looked so.. Nostalgic?

Before I left, Adolf-_nii_ knelt in front of me again and patted my head. "Listen to me, Aori-_chan_. I'm going to give you power."

"Power?"

"Yes, power. With this power, you can protect yourself, so no one can harm you easily."

"Really?!" I asked happily.

"That's right." He smiled. "But you can't tell anyone about your power. Including your Koku-_Ji_."

"Including Koku-_Ji_? Why?"

"Because this power is very special. You have to try to control the power, and you can only tell about your power to a person you trust the most. I suggest that you don't tell people with the same power as yours, because if they have same power, they can easily harm you."

"Eh?! Why?!"

"They are able, Aori-_chan_, because you're the same, not stronger. But if you train yourself, you may be stronger than them. But still, don't tell anyone about your power yet. Tell the first person when you are sure that the person can save your secret."

"But how can I study my power if I don't know any person to teach me?" I asked him. I was excited to get the power, but I was scared that I couldn't control it.

Adolf-_nii_ smiled to me. "You're a smart girl, so you will be able to control it. Even without anyone to teach you. But I'll give you a book, that book will teach you. Don't let anyone see it though."

I nodded at him. "I promise I won't."

"Good girl. Now.." Adolf-_nii_ stood up and sighed. Suddenly his body glowed silver. It was very beautiful, his color. He patted my head with his silvery hand, and suddenly, I felt forces went inside my body. It was a weird feeling. But I felt so.. Powerful..

But then, the feeling changed. From comforting warmth, it became pain. It was like my body was on fire, and then got stabbed by sharp things, and then very terrible headache, and then I felt like I couldn't feel the ground, and still many other pains. I screamed. It was very hurt.

"Aori-_chan_?!"

"I-It hurt!" I shouted, tears swelling in my eyes.

"I-I don't understand.. Why would the process to make a clansman become like this..?" I heard Adolf-_nii_ whispered as he held me.

After a few seconds, the pain left me. I gasped for air. "A-Are you okay, Aori-_chan_..?"

"I-I'm fine.." And then I felt something warm on my skin. More correctly, on my chest. I pulled my shirt down, trying to see what was that warmth. It was a mark. It shape was like a crown, a colorless crown with silver lines and 5 points. The points had different colors. Gold, red, blue, green, and yellow. When I looked up at Adolf-_nii_, he was gaping at me.

"Adolf-_nii_..?"

"W-What the.. I meant to make you a clansman.. Not a King.." He whispered in disbelief. I tilted my head at him. "Aori-_chan_, listen carefully. It looks like the power I gave you can't reach you at all, but it gives you another strong power. You will have to learn how to control it, but in secrecy. Don't let anyone know. _Anyone_. As I already said, only tell the person you _really_ trust. Aori-_chan_, I was going to make you a Silver Clansman. I am a King, First King, the Silver King, and I have powers to make someone have some powers like me. My powers come from the 'Dresden Slate', and there are other 6 Kings. Your Uncle, Daikaku Kokujouji, is the Second King, Gold King."

"Koku-_Ji_ is a King?!"

"That's right. I don't really know what happened, but it seems like when I tried to make you my clansman, the Slate realized what I was going to do and make you a King too. No, you are a Queen. The Only Queen, Seven Colored Queen."

"Seven Colored Queen..?"

Adolf-_nii_ walked away and took a book from a shelf. "Here, for you. There is information about your power in here. Don't let anyone see this book; don't let anyone know about your power. Got it?"

"Y-Yes.." I accepted the book. I didn't really understand what he was saying. I had to find out on my own.

After he explained a bit more, I finally got down from Himmelreich.

I didn't realized that Adolf-_nii_ was looking at me as he whispered, "You look so much like Big Sister.. I hope with that power, you won't die like how Big Sister Claudia died.."

I hid the book I received from Adolf-_nii_ in my bag. When I got home, Koku-_Ji_ asked me. "How did it go?"

"It went good.. Adolf-_nii_ was a good person." I forced a smile.

"Adolf-_nii_?"

"Yeah, he looks so young, that's why. Um, Koku-_Ji_, I'm tired. I think I'm going to sleep. Good night." I said as I went to my room. I locked the door and opened the book, starting to learn it.

While I read the book, I realized one thing. My life would change. With this power I had, I could change the fate in the future. I could find my siblings again. This power I got accidently would be the key to other people's happiness. And that day, I swore to myself again, to train myself and this power I had so I could definitely change fates.

_**To Be Continued**_

Goodness, I'm done typing this chapter.. It was weird, wasn't it? I used my imagination here. So I had Kokujouji brought foods and other things to Himmelreich so Adolf wouldn't starve. Yes, it's weird, but I always think about it! Adolf is said to be immortal King, but I refused to believe that he won't feel hungry! I mean, Shiro got hungry in the anime, so Adolf must be the same! The process about Aori becoming a Queen is weird, right? I can't think of how should I type it.. The reason I make her a Queen is very simple, but it will be a major spoiler if I tell you now. Now the title's reason is clear; Seven Color of Life, coming from Seven Color Auras.

Actually, I had no plan to make Aori looks like Claudia Weismann, Adolf's sister. But I got that idea somehow. I make Aori into Claudia's reincarnation. Reason? Well.. It always sounds funny to me, about Claudia Weismann. Because my real nickname is Claudia too. Aori is 'myself in anime', if I have to say. The one I want to become if I can go into anime world. So this idea struck me, if Aori is myself, then why don't I make her into Claudia's reincarnation since I AM Claudia? XD

Anyways! Review?


	3. Secret's Out

**Seven Color of Life**

**Summary :  
**This is a story about a young girl, a childhood friend of Suoh Mikoto, who had an interaction with Silver King, and changed her life forever. Going through her rough past, she swore that one day, she would change fates, so everyone would reach a happy end. Except for herself. OCs, later TataraxOC, OOC. PROLOGUES.

**Genre, Rate, Character (s) :  
**Friendship & Hurt/Comfort, Teen Fic, OC & S. Mikoto & Totsuka T. & Kusanagi I.

**Disclaimer :  
**K Project © GoRa x GoHands  
Seven Color of Life © Aori Rihito

**A/N :  
**Thank you for Mirei-Chan's comment :) I hope this chapter won't disappoint you! So the reason of the title is out already. Because I make Aori a Queen with 7 Colors. But don't worry, I won't make her too Mary Sue! I skip some weeks from the last chapter, so basically, Aori already tried to control her powers. Auri and Aoru matter will come out here, and Jin Habari matter will make an appearance too!

_**Hajime**_

It'd been a few weeks since my meeting with Adolf-_nii_. After reading the book he gave me (which turned out to be his observations about Kings), I came to understand about what Kings were. And know I knew what the Dresden Slate was. My mark disappeared, and only appeared again when my emotions were out of control. There were 7 Kings in total, just like what Adolf-_nii_ told me. What surprised me was the fact that even Koku-_Ji_ was a King! The Gold King too! Adolf-_nii_ was the Silver King, and..

I just found out that Habari-_Ji_ was the Blue King! And he worked as the boss of this 'Scepter 4', to protect good strains and capture bad strains!

It was weird and awesome, having 2 Uncles as Kings. And now I became a Queen. It seemed like there was only one Queen in the world; Me. Usually Dresden Slate chooses male, therefore they were called 'Kings'. The Slate never chose females. It was the first time, and it was weird.

_Knock, knock.._

"Come in!"

I opened the door into Uncle Koku's office. I saw him sitting in the chair behind his desk, his face was very surprised when he saw me. "A-Aori? What's wrong?" He sounded so flustered, I wonder what was wrong?

"Nothing, Koku-_Ji_. I just want to make sure you've eat, since I didn't see you touching your food even once since last night." I answered.

"It's alright, dear. I'm just not too hungry, I'm quite full, actually." He smiled at me. His smile was forced though.

"Koku-_Ji_, is anything wrong? Is there any problem that makes you so worried?" I asked him, concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, Aori. Just some slight business problem, nothing really important."

I nodded at him, although not too convinced. So I decided to try to use this new power of mine. "Alright then.. Make sure you eat properly, Koku-_Ji_!" I said as I left the room. I quickly ran to my own room and locked the door.

After I was sure no one could come in suddenly, I sat on my bed and closed my eyes, concentrating. I could see ponds. There was a pond of blue water, a pond of red lava, a pond of golden liquid, a pond of silver water, and so forth. All of my colors were there. My golden pond was slightly bigger and the liquid almost blabbered out. It was hard for me to control my Gold Power since there were too many Gold resources around me that triggered my power. Not to mention _the_ Gold King was here too.

I concentrated on my Colorless Power, trying to use the power of 'seeing future'. Not only future like the current Colorless King, Miwa Ichigen, I could also see the past and the present. I could also read minds, but that power came from Auri. It was hard though, since Auri only gave me slight of her powers, so I wasn't the owner of those powers. It made it hard to control.

Anyway, I tried to see the past. Trying to find out what made Koku-_Ji_ so anxious. When I succeeded looking to the past, I sighed mentally. I finally did it. It took me weeks to try to control the Colorless. But what I saw shocked me.

_There was Uncle Koku. He was holding his PDA, his face was very surprised._

_"Kagutsu's Sword fell?!"_

_"Yes." Someone on the other side of the phone answered. "Not only Kagutsu died, but Jin too. He was there to stop Kagutsu, but he was too late and the crash killed both of them, and a lot of other civilians. The crash made a very huge crater."_

_"Wait, if Jin died, what happened to the Scepter 4?"_

_"Currently there is no Blue King anymore, so they're Kingless. Their Second-in-Command would like to talk to you about it, though."_

_Uncle Koku rubbed his temple. "How about the kid that he took? Our nephew, Rihito Aoru?"_

_"Aoru-sama is alright, and he's still in Scepter 4 base. He is one of the Blues now, Jin had marked him a few weeks ago. It looks like Aoru-sama himself wanted to be one of the Blues."_

_"..I see." Uncle Koku sighed. "Let their Second-in-Command come here. If it's possible, convince him to trust Scepter 4 in my care until new Blue King comes."_

_"I understand, King."_

I gasped. Uncle Habari died.. The Red King's Sword of Damocles fell and killed him too.. A-And Aoru was a Blue Clansman?! Why didn't he tell me?! He was only 7 like me.. And why did he know about Kings..?

Wait.. If Uncle Habari was gone.. Who would protect Auri..?

I panicked instantly. Auri was in danger! Not that she wasn't before, but now she was in more danger than before! I immediately tried to contact my girl twin with our telepathy.

'_Auri? Auri, are you alright?_' I asked.

'_Aori..? It's been a long time! I'm fine, how about you? I miss you!_' She replied happily.

'_I'm perfectly fine. Are you really alright? Nothing out of place lately?_'

'_Of course there isn't. Is there anything wrong?_' Auri asked worriedly.

'_Remember our Uncle, Jin Habari? The one who's in charge of strains? When our families came to take us, he took Aoru and I go with Koku-Ji. But I just got the information that Habari-Ji died of accident, but Aoru will be fine though I can't contact him at all. I want to make sure you're alright, since no one can protect you as much as Habari-Ji! But maybe Koku-Ji can!_'

'_Habari-Ji died?! I-I'm fine, really! I can't contact Aoru too, and he never contacts me. Is he really alright?_'

'_I suppose so.. I'll try to contact him again. Stay safe, Auri._'

'_You too, Aori._'

We ended our telepathy and I ran to Uncle Koku's office again. "Koku-_Ji_!" I shouted, slamming the door opened.

"Aori! You surprised me! What's wrong?"

I gritted my teeth. "_What's wrong_? What's wrong, you ask?! Koku-_Ji_! What happened to Habari-_Ji_ and where is Aoru now?!" I yelled.

Uncle Koku was surprised when I yelled at him. I, Rihito Aori, the girl who never shouted or cried even when my parents died, was now yelling at him. How could I not? Auri, Aoru, and Tadase were all I had. Not that I didn't consider Uncle Koku or Uncle Habari, but they _are_ my siblings. I'd been taking care of them ever since we were very small. If anything happened to my siblings.. I..

"Aori, calm down. What do you know about Jin and Aoru?"

I took deep breath and released it, trying to calm myself down. "To make this clear, I know about Habari-_Ji_'s work. He's a King, isn't he? Or rather, _was_. The Blue King, that's why he's the one who protect Auri. He died because the Red King's Sword of Damocles fell and created that big abnormal crater. Now I ask you, Koku-_Ji_, where is Aoru?" I asked, finally calming down.

Uncle Koku stood up and walked towards me with stern face. I felt a little scared at his serious look. "Aori, how do you know about Kings?" He asked me seriously.

"I find it out accidently. You talked a lot about it with your men and don't think that I never listen, Koku-_Ji_. You are the Gold King, aren't you?" I replied, lying. I couldn't tell him that I knew from Adolf-_nii_, and I couldn't tell him about the book Adolf-_nii_ gave me. And I couldn't possibly tell him that I was the same.

Uncle Koku glared at me, trying to see if I was lying or not. Being the Gold King, I read that he could manipulate memories and mess with brains. So basically it was easy to see if I was lying or not. But I was a Queen, so I could cover up my lies by making false memories for him to see. It was hard, though.

And then, Uncle Koku sighed. "Alright, you deserve to know. Yes, Jin died. Yes, I'm the Gold King. And Aoru will be alright."

"But where is he?"

"He's in Scepter 4's base, the Blue King's place. Aoru is one of Jin's clansmen, so he'll stay with other clansmen. Though I've tried to make Scepter 4 under my command until new Blue King born. It's in process, you don't have to worry, Aori."

Even though Uncle Koku said that, I couldn't help but felt worry. I was just a 7 years old kid, I knew, but if it was about my siblings, I was very sensitive. Uncle Koku reassured me that Aoru and Auri would be fine, but I was still worried. What if I'd lose them..?

The next day, I had to go to school. No matter what I said, Uncle Koku still sent me. I was worried over Aoru and Auri but he still told me to go to school.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I glanced up from my chair, finding Totsuka Tatara staring at me. "I'm fine, nothing's wrong." I huffed, looking away. I wasn't in mood for some chat now. I _do_ admire him, but right now, I didn't want to talk to anyone.

Totsuka laughed and sit beside me. "You're lying! It's obvious that something's wrong! Come on, you can tell me!" He grinned.

I ignored him and opened my book instead. It was the book Adolf-_nii_ gave me. Totsuka wouldn't understand it, so it was fine for me to read it. "Hey, don't ignore me!" I still ignored him. It'd do me no good if I respond to him.

"Hey.."

"My name's not 'hey'." I said, still reading my book. It was Uncle Habari's part, the Blue King. So he was the King of Scepter 4 who handled strains and such, which I already knew. Oh, there were their costume designs too. The book was Adolf-_nii_ handmade, so it was full of his handwriting, but the pictures were photos.

When I realized that Totsuka stopped talking, I looked at him. He was still staring at me, but with furrowed eyebrows. "Totsuka-_kun_?" I asked, unsure. "Why are you looking at me?"

"No, it's just.." He rubbed the back of his neck as he let out an apologize laugh. "I just realized that I don't know your name while you know mine.."

I sweat dropped. Seriously? He acted like he was my only friend in the world when he didn't even know my name? But it was actually funny to me, so when I tried to hide my laugh, I couldn't and burst out laughing instead. "Y-You really don't know my name? And yet you ask me like you're my best friend?" I asked between my laugh.

He gave me a smile. "You finally laugh. Since this morning, your face looks like it's going to explode. I'm glad you're laughing already." He smiled innocently.

I stopped my laugh, but then I smiled. "Yeah, thank you, Totsuka-_kun_. My name's Rihito Aori, you can call me Aori."

"Aori-_chan_ then! Don't call me that stiffly! Call me Tatara!" He grinned again.

"Okay then, Tatara-_kun_!" I grinned back.

A few days passed peacefully. Tatara-_kun_ was always there to cheer me up when I got lost in thoughts about my siblings. Uncle Koku never told me about what happened to Scepter 4 afterwards. Not only that, he also refused to talk to me. I was never able to contact Aoru, either with telepathy or PDA. No, I didn't have any PDA, it was Uncle Koku's. I tried calling Scepter 4's base, but no one would let me talk to Aoru. So I always talk to Auri at nights.

Before I knew it, a year had passed. It was September 9th, just a day before our birthday. For a year I never even had a chance to see Aoru, Auri, or Tadase. I only managed to talk to Auri because our telepathy, but we couldn't reach Aoru. Uncle Koku stopped talking to me, and if he needed to, he would pass a message to his _Usagi_ and that _Usagi_ told me. In school, I had Tatara-_kun_, but my relationship with other kids weren't too well.

'_I really hate schools and lessons they give me. It's annoying! How am I supposed to know when they didn't teach me?_' Auri said.

'_Lessons are suck indeed, but I don't think school is bad, Auri. Don't you have any friends?_'

'_I do have some friends, but they're nothing compare to you, Aoru, and 'Dase-chan_!'

I smiled. I was happy that Auri was able to make friends. Even though I only had one friend, Tatara-_kun_, as long as Auri wasn't like me, it was perfectly fine. '_Talking about friends, what do you think our Big Brother's doing right now?_' Auri asked.

'_Big Brother? You mean Aoru?_'

'_If it's Aoru, I'll say 'Twin' instead of 'Big Brother', Aori! I mean Mikoto! It's been a year, right?_'

Ah, she was talking about Mikoto. I kind of forgot him until Auri brought up the matter. With Aoru's problem going around, I couldn't really take times to remember him. '_Yeah, it has been a year. I think he's doing fine, Mikoto is tough after all. How Aunt Setsu is, that is the right question!_'

'_You're right! And also Uncle Zen! The last time we saw them was.. The day before we parted, right..? A week after Mama and Papa died.._'

I could hear Auri's sniff. Over the past year, I did cried some days. Thinking about my siblings was hard, but thinking about Mama and Papa was even harder. Sometimes Mikoto did came up into my mind, but I never really thought about him or Aunt Setsu and Uncle Zen.

'_Auri, it's fine to cry, you know._' I told her softly. Just then, I heard her cry. She cried loudly, without holding back. I knew that she was holding her cry when she sniffed, because she didn't want me to get worried. But I _know_ my siblings very well.

'_I-I miss Papa! I miss Mama!_' Auri cried. Slowly, tears formed in my eyes as well. I cried silently, while I heard Auri's cry. The one who understand our feelings was each other, no one could understand. Even sometimes, Aoru had some slightly difficult times to find out what was wrong with us.

That was because I and Auri were same gender twins, unlike Aoru. It seemed unfair sometimes, but Aoru had Tadase on his side. Sometimes I and Auri couldn't understand them, just like how they couldn't understand us. Genders.

'_Are you okay now?_' I asked.

'_Y-Yeah.. Sorry to make you worried again, Aori._'

'_No, it's fine. It's been a year after all. Say, two days from now is our birthday, and Aoru's too of course. It will be fun if we can meet, don't you think?_' I changed the topic. I couldn't have her cry again because she remembered our parents, could I?

'_Of course it will! But how? You're with Koku-Ji, while I'm with Obaa-chan and Ojii-chan._'

'_I can ask Koku-Ji to take me to you, since tomorrow is special occasion._'

'_Really?! I'll be really happy if I can see you again! Though I'll be even more if I can meet Aoru and 'Dase-chan too._' I could tell she was smiling sadly. I also wanted to meet our brothers, but it was almost impossible this time. The chances were too.. Small? No, I remembered Uncle Koku said 'Chances were too slim' to describe something like this. Yeah, slim.

But I could give it a try..

_**To Be Continued**_

Ha! When I said 'Secret's Out', maybe you think it's about Aori's power as a Queen! But no, I meant Kokujouji's identity as King and the fact that Aori knew! This chapter is slightly longer than the others! 2 chapters from now will be the last prologue, and I'll give 2 choices to you, readers. A choice with most voters will be the first storyline I'll make! Review?


	4. Death and Reunite

**Seven Color of Life**

**Summary :  
**This is a story about a young girl, a childhood friend of Suoh Mikoto, who had an interaction with Silver King, and changed her life forever. Going through her rough past, she swore that one day, she would change fates, so everyone would reach a happy end. Except for herself. OCs, later TataraxOC, OOC. PROLOGUES.

**Genre, Rate, Character (s) :  
**Friendship & Hurt/Comfort, Teen Fic, OC & S. Mikoto & Totsuka T. & Kusanagi I.

**Disclaimer :  
**K Project © GoRa x GoHands  
Seven Color of Life © Aori Rihito

**A/N :  
**Regarding a review from a guest, I know that Aori seems very Mary-Sue. That's why I said I'll change her character in main story. FFn said Unleash Your Imagination, so it's fine, isn't it? The summary said 'Except for herself', means she won't be too perfect. No worries! Okay, this is second last chapter of prologues! As I already said, I'll give 2 choices at the end of next chapter. Choice with most votes will be the one I typed first! If you read Aori and Aoru's information on my profile, maybe you'll wonder what happened with Auri because I didn't put her name there. Not that I put Tadase, though. But the reason is in this chapter. Oh, their parents died on July when they were 7, and their birthday was on September 10th. So their birthday this chapter is their 9th birthday. Enjoy!

_**Hajime**_

_Knock, knock.._

"Koku-_Ji_? Are you in there?" I asked, standing in front of Uncle Koku's office's door. It was kind of awkward for me, since we didn't talk for a year or so. But I had to do it, it was for meeting Auri after all!

"Oh, come in."

I opened the door and stepped in. Uncle Koku was doing some paperwork. "What is it?" He asked, not bothering to look to me. I guess I'd made him mad when I yelled a year ago. I bit my lower lip, a little scared to ask. But I asked anyway.

"Koku -_Ji_, you know.. It's been a year since Mama and Papa's death, and it's been a year since I last see Auri, Aoru, and Tadase.. Tomorrow is Auri, Aoru, and my birthday. Our second birthday without each other. So.. Can I go see at least Auri?" I tried to ask him slowly.

He stopped writing and looked at me. I felt intense so suddenly. It was the first time he really looked at me after a year.

"Aori."

"Y-Yes, Koku-_Ji_?"

"Do you understand how dangerous it is if you go see her? Auri is a Strain, and as her twin, many people aim for you _and_ Aoru. That's why Jin was the one who took Aoru, so he could train him. And that's why I took you, so people who want Auri won't get suspicious if Auri was the one I take."

I knew. Uncle Koku mentioned this once to one of his _Usagi_, and I overheard. It was kinda hurt, actually. It was like, Uncle Koku didn't really care for me and only took me so _Auri_ would be safe. Not me and not Aoru.

"I understand, Koku-_Ji_.. But I really want to meet Auri.. Tomorrow is our birthday, and I just want to meet her only on our birthday tomorrow. Please? I promise I won't be a bad kid! I promise I will behave and I won't do anything dangerous!" I begged him. I wanted to see Auri, no matter what.

Uncle Koku sighed at my stubbornness. "Please, Koku-_Ji_? Please? Please? Please?"

"..Alright."

"Really?!" I smiled widely.

"But only for a day. We will go tomorrow morning and get back here at night. You will have to go with me, just for precaution. Got it?" Uncle Koku said with a sigh.

I nodded happily. "Okay! Thank you, Koku-_Ji_! Can I go out today? I want to search present for Auri!"

"Yes, but go with one of the butlers. Take your card with you." He said, returning to his work. I smiled gratefully and went outside, searching for one of the butlers Uncle Koku hired for me. Since last year, he hired around 7 butlers for me since he became 'busy'. He gave me a credit card too, despite I was still 8. Well, 9 tomorrow.

"Tsuji!" I called one of the butlers.

Amakawa Tsuji was my favorite butler. He was tall and he had black hair. His eyes were brownish like Tatara-_kun_'s.

"What is it, _Ojou-sama_?" He approached me and bowed.

"Let's go out! Tomorrow is my birthday and my twin's birthday, so I want to buy a present for her!" I replied happily.

"Oh, that's right, tomorrow is _Ojou-sama_'s birthday. And this twin you're talking about is Auri-_sama_, right?" Tsuji smiled.

"That's right! Let's go, Tsuji!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

We went to many shops, but I couldn't find a perfect gift for Auri. Tsuji was getting tired, I knew that. Even though Tsuji said he didn't, I knew he did. Now we were looking in another shop. A rather girly shop. I never really like girly shops, since I actually hate way-too-girly stuff. My girly things were just my sakura hairclip, my shell necklace from Mama, and my pajamas.

"_Ojou-sama_, how about this necklace?" Tsuji showed me a flower necklace. It was pink, Auri's favorite color. It was made of real crystals, so I didn't choose it. It was too expensive even though Uncle Koku paid it through the card.

"Then how about this doll?" He pointed on a big pink teddy bear. I shook my head. Auri had too many teddy bears.

Sighing, I went outside, followed by Tsuji. We came here by car, but Tsuji parked it somewhere and we walked from shop to shop.

"Aori-_chan_? What are you doing here?"

I turned around and find a smiling face. "Oh, Tatara-_kun_!" I said, surprised. Tatara-_kun_ was standing in front of me, a bag on his shoulder. "I'm looking for a gift for my sister. Her birthday is tomorrow." I answered his question earlier. I didn't feel like telling him about me had a twin. "How about you?"

"I just got home from school, I just helped Mikado _Ji-chan_. Oh, you have a sister? Want me to help you? You seem like you're having trouble." He smiled charmingly. Mikado-_san_ was a garden caretaker at our school. Tatara-_kun_ was such a kindhearted!

"Okay! Tsuji, this is my friend from school, Totsuka Tatara-_kun_! Tatara-_kun_, this is my butler, Tsuji!" I introduced them. Tsuji bowed to Tatara-_kun_.

"My name is Amakawa Tsuji. It is a pleasure to meet you, Totsuka-_sama_." He said politely.

Tatara-_kun_ gaped. "You have a butler?! That's so awesome!" Tatara-_kun_ laughed. "Nice to meet you too, Tsuji _Oji-chan_! Call me Tatara!"

After that, we continued searching for a gift for Auri. Tatara-_kun_ was a great help. He pointed at everything Auri would definitely like. It just.. It wasn't too good for Auri, I guess. I wanted something awesome to make up the year we couldn't meet!

"It's really hard to find something for your sister.." Tatara-_kun_ sighed.

"Sorry, Tatara-_kun_. I never saw my sister since last year, so I want to make sure the gift I'm going to give her is very awesome." I apologized. "If you're tired, it's okay. I can continue searching by myself. You should rest."

"Nope!" He stood up straight. "I'm not going to stop looking! Let's go, Aori-_chan_!" He smiled widely and grabbed my hand.. I smiled a little. He was always like this. Thinking about someone else before himself, even when he didn't know the person.

After spending another hour searching, something caught my eyes. A doll set. There were 4 dolls. 2 girls and 2 boys. The girls were twins, with golden hair. One of them had crystal eyes and one of them had pink eyes. The boys had golden hair as well, one of them with crystal eyes and one of them with pink eyes. I must say.. They looked similar to me, Auri, Aoru, and Tadase!

"This! I'll give her this!" I said happily as I took the doll set.

"Dolls? But you just rejected a doll I pointed!" Tatara-_kun_ pouted.

I smiled at him. "These dolls look like me and my siblings! I'm sure she'll like it!"

"Siblings? You have brothers too?"

"Yeah, one elder brother and one younger brother." I sighed as I remembered them.

"Let's pay then, _Ojou-sama_." Tsuji said as he took us to the counter. Tsuji took the card from me and paid the dolls, and then he gave the card back to me and carried the plastic. The lady on the counter was very kind, she wrapped the dolls in a beautiful wrapping and put them on a pretty decorated plastic.

_Growl~_

"Ah."

"Ah."

I and Tatara-_kun_ looked at each other, and we laughed. Our stomach growled on the same time!

"It's time for lunch, _Ojou-sama_. What would you like to eat?" Tsuji asked.

"Tatara-_kun_, come eat with me!"

"Is it okay?"

"Of course! You're my friend after all! What do you want to eat?"

Tatara-_kun_ thought about it. I started thinking as well. And then, I knew what I wanted, so I said, "_Omurice_!"

We looked at each other again. And then, we laughed together again. We said it at the same time. "I really like omurice! It tastes awesome!" Tatara-_kun_ told me.

"Same! My mother used to make omurice, but then she died." I said, a bit sadly. I'd told Tatara-_kun_ about my parents and that I lived with Uncle Koku. Tatara-_kun_ patted my head when he noticed my sadness, and then he grinned.

"Hey, hey, don't look like that! The past is in the past! You're the one who said that!" He smiled widely. "Let's eat!"

I smiled at him. "In that case, let's go to your favorite restaurant, _Ojou-sama_." Tsuji said.

Tsuji brought us to my favorite family restaurant. I and Tatara-_kun_ ate a big plate of omurice. The omurice there was very delicious! After that, Tatara-_kun_ said he must go home, because his father must be waiting. After we said goodbye, I and Tsuji left the place and went home.

I never expected that it was the last time I saw him, and I'd never see him again for years.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh! I can't wait to see Auri!" I said happily.

I was sitting on the chair in Uncle Koku's private plane. Tsuji sat beside me. As he agreed, we left at morning to go to Kyoto and meet Auri! On our birthday! I held my wrapped gift for Auri in my hands as I smiled widely. Uncle Koku was looking at his PDA, doing something I didn't really care.

I was so excited I couldn't sleep. Even though it was 5 in morning, I didn't felt sleepy. I didn't tell Auri that I'd go see her, I wanted to make it a surprise

_Thud!_

"Eh..?" I rubbed my chest. My mark, the Queen's Mark, appeared and it felt weird. And then, I felt a thug on my heart. A very heavy thug. "What is this feeling..?" I muttered. I had bad feelings. I hoped it wasn't anything to do with Auri, Aoru, or Tadase. But I was very worried. To tell the truth, I couldn't reach Auri since this morning. I didn't know if it was Auri's powers got disturb, but Auri's power in me was weakling.

I shrugged off the feeling. All of sudden, my eyelids felt heavy and I fell asleep.

When Uncle Koku woke me up, we were in Kyoto already!

"Koku-_Ji_, do you know where _Obaa-chan_ and _Ojii-chan_'s house?" I asked him.

"Of course. Let's go now, Auri must be happy to see you."

I nodded and we went inside a car. The car took us to Auri. But somehow, this heavy thug on my chest wouldn't disappear. I tried to shrug it off, but it just wouldn't.

"We're almost there." Uncle Koku said suddenly.

I looked outside the window, and yes, it was near my grandparents' house! I'd been there before years ago, and I remembered it vaguely. The excitement came back, even though the thug wouldn't go. When we arrived, I quickly hopped out from the car, hands holding the gift.

Smiling very wide, I ran towards the house.

"Auri! Auri!" I shouted her name happily as I entered the unlocked house.

_Weird_, I thought. The house was very silent. There were no sounds. I looked back and saw Tsuji walking towards me, Uncle Koku in front of him. I continued walking inside the traditional house, leaving Uncle Koku and Tsuji behind.

"Auri! It's me, Aori!"

I kept searching. _Maybe she's in her room, asleep?_ I thought again. I found a door, Auri's name was on it. _It must be Auri's room!_ I quickly opened the door.

"Auri! Eh..?"

I stunned. Auri was there. But the memory I tried to conceal was there as well.

_We found Mama and Papa's bodies. On the floor. In the middle of blood pool._

_"M-MAMA! PAPA!"_

_Auri and Tadase were quick to run to Mama and Papa. I and Aoru stood on the door, we couldn't move. Aunt Setsu, who brought us back from our school, screamed. Mikoto was stunned too. But I couldn't hear a single thing after Auri and Tadase shouted. It was like my hearings got numb._

But instead of Mama and Papa, Auri was lying there with Grandma and Grandpa. In the middle of blood pool. A sword was in Auri's chest. My twin's golden hair was stained with red blood.

_Red, everything was very red. Oh, how I despised red.._

"AURI! RIHITO-_SAN_!"

I heard Uncle Koku shouted from behind me. The gift that was in my hand fell. I couldn't move. Tears started forming in my eyes without I realized. Slowly, I finally managed to move. I stepped inside the room, approaching Auri.

"Auri..? Auri, wake up.." I whispered as I touched her cold hand.

"Auri.. AURI!" I cried. ...God, what did I do wrong that I had Auri taken from me after Mama and Papa..?

I couldn't really remember what happened next. But I somewhat remembered that Uncle Koku took me outside and we met a lot of people in blue clothes. However, I didn't care. My mind was full with Auri. My Auri was gone forever..

"Aori? Are you okay?" Uncle Koku kneeled in front of me, his hand held my shoulder.

That was when I snapped out from my mind. Tears that already stopped came out again. I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I ignored Uncle Koku's call. I kept running, alone. Auri was gone. Mama was gone. Papa was gone. I couldn't meet Aoru and Tadase...

When I stopped running, I was at an unknown place. "W-Where am I..?" I whispered, out of breath.

"Well, well, if it isn't Rihito Aori!" A mocking voice said behind me.

I turned away and found a man, as tall as Papa was. His hair was black and messy, while his eyes were dark green. He wore a black shirt and black pants. He smirked at me. Somehow, his smirk was very scary for me.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, scared.

"My name's Jitsu, and I'm here to take you."

"T-Take me w-where?"

He smirked again. "A place where your twin should have come if she didn't fight!"

My eyes widened. "Y-You're the one who killed Auri!" I gasped.

"That's right, dear." He approached me. I walked back slowly. "That strain was very annoying. We were going to take her in peace, but then those old people fought and my friends have to kill them. And then she tried to fight me, and my sword stabbed her coincidently! It was such a shame, I could have experience on her!" He sighed exaggeratedly. "But then you come. I know that most of her power is in you now that she died. So you'll be my next rabbit."

"N-No! Go away!" I ran away.

Unfortunately, he managed to catch me.

"Now, now, don't want you to die now, do we?"

"Let go of me!" I struggled. But he didn't let go.

"Let go of her, old man!"

_CRASH!_

A moment later, blood sprayed to my body. I opened my eyes (I didn't even realized I closed them) and I saw Jitsu holding his bloody hand as he glared at the figure in front of me. A boy, as tall as me, with golden hair and he wore a blue uniform. He turned to me and I saw his face. That blue eyes..

"A-Aoru..?"

"Aori, are you alright? Don't run away like that!" He said, his face was very worried.

"Aoru? Is that really you?" I gasped.

"Yes, it's me! Uncle Koku told me to go get you since you run away! We have to go back!" Aoru grabbed my hand.

"Oh no you won't!"

_BANG!_

"AKH!"

"AORU!"

Aoru fell in front of me, blood on his body. Jitsu shot him. No, I couldn't lose anyone again!

"Aoru! Stay with me! Aoru!"

Jitsu smirked and he approached us. Aoru groaned in pain, the bullet had shot his shoulder. "Stop fighting, will you? Rihito Aoru will do well for me too. I'll take you two." He grabbed my hand that wasn't holding Aoru.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Blue light flashed out from Aoru's hand as Jitsu stepped back. I stunned. _'So Aoru is a blue clansman.. That's what Koku-_Ji_ meant by Habari-_Ji_ protecting Aoru.._' I thought.

"Oh, so you're Blue King's clansman? Well, that old man has died. He was so desperate that he made a kid as a clansman." Jitsu sighed. "But your power as a clansman is nothing because you're still a brat." Suddenly he grabbed Aoru's hand and pulled him from me.

"ARGH!"

"AORU!"

Jitsu hit Aoru's head with his gun and Aoru fell unconscious. "AORU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO AORU?!" I pulled Aoru to a hug, glaring at Jitsu with teary eyes. "Aoru! Come on, wake up! Aoru!" I called his name.

"I hit him, idiot. Now let's go before someone comes." He grabbed my hand. Suddenly, I felt rage inside me.

'_This guy killed Auri, Obaa-chan, and Ojii-chan.. And then he also shot Aoru and hit him.._' Those words echoed in my mind, and suddenly, I felt spark.

"W-WHAT?!"

When I came back to my sense, Jitsu's hand was burning in fire. More precisely, blue fire. It was just like Aoru's blue aura. But Aoru was unconscious, so the one that made that blue power was..

_Me_?

I felt my Queen's Mark appeared and it was burning. It was hot, but it didn't hurt. I pulled my t-shirt a bit, and I saw my mark glowing. And all of a sudden, pain attacked my head.

"A-AAAAAH!" I screamed before I lost my consciousness.

One thing I didn't realized was the fact that I released more blue aura that almost killed Jitsu before I passed out.

_**To Be Continued**_

Okay, this chapter is longer that the others! Next chapter will be the last prologue, and then we off with the story! It's way too long for a prologue though. 5 chapters, around 10k words. This is not really a prologue, is it? Actually I wasn't going to say that this 'arc' is a prologue, but the story of Rihito Aori and Rihito Aoru started because of this.

Review?


	5. Moving Away, a Separated Way

**Seven Color of Life**

**Summary :  
**This is a story about a young girl, a childhood friend of Suoh Mikoto, who had an interaction with Silver King, and changed her life forever. Going through her rough past, she swore that one day, she would change fates, so everyone would reach a happy end. Except for herself. OCs, later TataraxOC, OOC. PROLOGUES.

**Genre, Rate, Character (s) :  
**Friendship & Hurt/Comfort, Teen Fic, OC & S. Mikoto & Totsuka T. & Kusanagi I.

**Disclaimer :  
**K Project © GoRa x GoHands  
Seven Color of Life © Aori Rihito

**A/N :  
**Last chapter of prologues! The vote is right after the story! So you already know what happened to Auri and the reason why I didn't put her name in the data. I hope this last prologue is into your liking~! Let's go!

Note : "_Italic words_" means English, "Normal words" means Japanese.

_**Hajime**_

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to adjust the light in this room. This room was white. I was lying in a bed, and I could hear beeping sound.

"Where am I..?" I whispered.

Without trying to sit, I turned my head. There was another bed beside me, and someone was lying there, unconscious. A boy, to be exact. He was wearing that weird mask-thing to help him breath. And then suddenly, I remembered all.

"That's right, that man named Jitsu.." My eyes widened, and then tears slipped out. "He killed Auri.. Right on our birthday.." I muttered.

"Oh, are you awake already?"

A soft voice said towards me. I looked for the voice bearer and find a nurse. That meant I was in a hospital. "Daikaku-_san_, you've been unconscious for 3 days due to shock." She said as she checked the boy besides me.

Miss Daikaku? Maybe Uncle Koku disguised my name.. "3 days? Who took me here?"

"Your uncle, Daikaku Kokujouji. He took you and your brother 3 days ago."

I sat up immediately. "My brother! Where is he?"

"Ssh. He's right here." The nurse pointed at the boy. Now that I looked clearly, the boy was Aoru!

"I-Is he okay..?"

"Daikaku-_kun_ took a bullet right into his shoulder, and the bullet hit his bone. We've taken the bullet out, but he suffered from blood loss. Don't worry though; He already got donor. Other than that, he's going to be fine. He only needs enough rest." The nurse smiled kindly at me.

I sighed in relief. Thank goodness..

"Where's my uncle?"

"He's going to be here in a few minutes. Please rest a bit more, Daikaku-_san_. You had bad fever that only cools down last night." She said as she made my lied down again. "I will tell Daikaku-_sama_ when he arrives that you're already awake. Please excuse me." And with that, she left the room.

I looked at the bed besides me. Aoru was still unconscious, huh.. But I was glad that he was alright. What happened to Jitsu, I wondered? I wanted to _kill_ him. I wanted to _torture_ him. I wanted to make him_ suffer_ even worse than Auri and Aoru. I wanted _revenge_..

Blame those crime TV shows I watched that made me like this. I liked CSI after all.

"Aori, you're awake?"

"Oh.." Uncle Koku was here already? "Yes, I'm awake already, Koku-_Ji_." My whole body felt exhausted, but that didn't compare to this heavy feelings in my chest. It really hurt. Just thinking about Auri made me wanted to cry. "Koku-_Ji_, what happened to the person that.. That killed.. Auri..?"

Uncle Koku walked towards my bedside. "His name's Jitsu. He has been captured already, and currently on trials. When I found you, you and Aoru were unconscious and so did Jitsu. His body was covered by blue aura. Is it Aoru that did that?" He asked me.

Covered by blue aura? I remembered that Aoru released his aura, but it wasn't big.. And then suddenly I remembered. It was _me_ who released the aura. I guessed Aoru's blue power triggered mine so it got uncontrollable. I was relieved that it was my blue one. How could I explain if it was other color?

Unsurely, I nodded.

"Maybe Jin gave him more power than what he intended to." Uncle Koku muttered. "Aori, you will go to German this night."

"Eh?"

"Jitsu has been arrested already, but his organization is still out there. His organization aimed for strains to do experiments. Now that Auri has gone, they aim for you and Aoru as her twins. Half of her powers is in you and another half is in Aoru, that's why they target you two."

"W-Why German? It's so far!" I protested. I didn't want to leave Japan. There were so many memories here. Good ones or bad ones, I didn't care. People I care of was here in Japan, not in German!

"German's a safe place. I have relatives there that will take care of you. Japan's not safe anymore."

"How about Aoru?"

"He will stay here. I can't send him anywhere due to his status as a blue clansman. He will stay in Japan and will train his power."

Hearing what Uncle Koku said, I was shocked. So he intended to send me to German alone..? After what happened to Auri?

"I don't want to!"

"You have to."

"Can't you just catch them?!"

"We need time."

"I don't want to leave Japan!"

"Aori, whether you like it or not, you _will_ go to German!"

I shut my mouth. Tears welled in my eyes yet again. But I didn't say anything. '_Papa.. Mama.. If only you two never leave us, this will never happen.._' I thought as I cried silently.

"Koku-_Ji_, can I ask you one thing?"

"What is it?"

"Please let me leave after Aoru is conscious."

Uncle Koku looked at me with pitying eyes. I hated those eyes. "Alright." And with that, he left the room.

I glanced at Aoru. Slowly, I stepped down and walked slowly to his bed. I climbed to the chair besides him since the bed was very high for me. Now that I looked at him closer, he was so pale. "Aoru, sorry, we will have to part again." I muttered.

"Uh.."

"Huh?"

"Aori..?"

Aoru's eyes opened slowly. "Aoru! You're awake?!" I asked, surprised.

"W-Where is this?"

"Hospital. 3 days ago you got shot, remember?"

"Oh.. Auri.."

I smiled bitterly. It didn't felt good to wake up and remember your dead twin. I pressed the button besides his bed to call the nurse. I didn't expect Aoru to wake this fast. So that meant I'd leave Japan tonight, just like what Uncle Koku told me.

Around 2 hours later, Aoru was able to breathe normally. "_Ne_, Aoru?"

"Yeah?"

"Koku -_Ji_ said half of Auri's powers is in me and other half is in you."

"Really?"

"Yes.. And because of that, I will leave Japan tonight."

"Eh?"

"I will go to German."

Aoru sat up and looked at me from his bed. I was sitting in my own bed. "What do you mean?"

"Koku-_Ji_ said Japan is not safe for me anymore. So he will send me to German. But you have to stay, since you're a blue clansman. He said he wants you to train your power here." I smiled sadly.

"And you're fine with it?!"

"Of course not!" I sighed, looking at him with sad eyes. "But I have to. Koku-_Ji_ said it's for our safety." I said. Aoru looked away. I could tell he was angry. "Come on, Aoru. It won't be long. Once Koku-_Ji_ is able to catch the organization, I will come back and we'll be together again."

"Aori, we just lost Auri. Why we have to part again? It's not fair." Aoru sniffed.

"I know it's not fair." I hugged my knees. "But it's really fine with me.. As long as no one have to die again.."

Aoru said nothing. He lied down again and his back faced me. I thought he might want to sleep, so I let him.

That night, I left the hospital to the airport. Uncle Koku already sent my stuff there, and I left with Tsuji. Only the two of us. Before I left the hospital, I left my shell necklace in the table besides Aoru's bed with a note saying '_To Aoru: Take care of this until I get it back._'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It had been a few months. Uncle Koku entered me to a high-class school. It had dormitory, but I lived in an apartment with Tsuji. The apartment was in Uncle Koku's family reach. 'So basically it's safe from outsider', Uncle Koku said.

The school used English as their basic language, not Germany to my luck. I quickly adapted and made friends easily. Currently I had 2 boys and a girl as my best friends. The girl's name was Paschaliá Iris, and the boys were twins named Andrew Will and Andrew Wills. Iris was a transfer student from Greek, while Will and Wills came from England.

Iris had beautiful purple eyes and long, thick, wavy light brown hair. Her skin was white and very soft. Will and Wills had caramel eyes and messy black hair. Sometimes if I saw their eyes, I would remember Tatara-_kun_. I didn't even say goodbye to him. I wondered if he was sad and disappointed in me..

"_Aori, what are you thinking about?_" Iris asked, peering into my face.

"_Um, nothing, Iris. Nothing really important._"

"_Aori is lying~!_" Will and Wills said together. They reminded me of my twins AND Tatara-_kun_..

"_Shut your mouths, you annoying twins! Don't mock Aori!_" Iris yelled at them. "_I don't even know why I can befriend such an annoying pair as you two!_" Will and Wills pouted. I laughed at them. Having them at my side wasn't bad at all. They were entertaining, really.

"_It's alright if you don't want to tell us. But this has been in my mind for a while. Aori, why won't you live in dorms? I don't have a roommate, and we can be roommates if you do!_" Iris said at me with a big smile.

"_My Uncle wants me to live in an apartment he has, so he can contact me easily. He's in Japan right now, so it will be easier if I don't live in dorms. Besides, I have my butler with me._" I replied her.

"_Really? We have to leave our butlers in England! It will be even easier for us if they just go with us here!_" Wills sighed. Those three were rich people after all, of course they had butlers and maids or such. But they had to leave them in their homeland.

"_Oh, it's already this time? I have to go back now. See you tomorrow, Iris, Will, Wills!_" I stood up and waved to them as I left the school's cafeteria. Tsuji was waiting for me in the gates. They waved to me.

"Let me take your bag, _Ojou-sama_." Tsuji took my schoolbag and opened the car's door. I climbed inside, and Tsuji closed the door. He walked towards the driver's seat and drove away from the school. I took my PDA, given by Uncle Koku before I left Japan. I didn't know if Aoru had a PDA or not. And our telepathy didn't work because his blue power blocked it. The PDA could reach only people in German and Uncle Koku, and it also could browse internet, but it couldn't be located by GPS.

I looked outside the window, and I realized something weird. It wasn't the usual path to our apartment. "Tsuji, where are we going?" I asked.

"Don't worry, _Ojou-sama_. This is a shortcut." He answered. I nodded and played with my PDA.

After a few minutes, the car stopped. I looked outside the window. It wasn't our apartment. We were on a silent place. A big yard with nothing on it except for grass. And it was dark too. "Tsuji? What are we doing here?"

Tsuji went outside and opened the door besides me. "Well, _Ojou-sama_, we have some things to settle here." He said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. He let go of me harshly that I fell to the grass.

"Ow! Tsuji, what are you doing?!"

Instead of answering, Tsuji smirked at me. Then it struck me. His smirk was similar to Jitsu's. "W-Who are you..?" I asked slowly.

"Why, I'm Amakawa Tsuji, of course." He said at me, still with that smirk. "Your 'butler', Daikaku Kokujouji's hired man, and also.. _Amakawa Jitsu's brother._"

_THUD!_

Amakawa.. Jitsu's.. _Brother_..?

_Hateshinaku hirogaru kono sora no shita, bokura o michibiku no wa ano merodii! Haruka naru jikan o koete tsunagaru, donna toki mo kokoro wa oboeteiru kara~_

My PDA.. I tried to reach for it, but Tsuji was faster than me. He took my PDA and looked at the caller. "Oh, I guess 'Daikaku-_sama_' already found out that I'm Jitsu-_nii_'s brother and the fact that I was the one who told them about _Usagi_'s weakness." He said as he threw my PDA away.

"Now then. My friends will come here shortly to take you. Meanwhile-"

"Oi, Tsuji! You're here already!"

"Right on time."

I could see around 15 men came. I trembled. They.. They were part of the organization who killed Auri and my grandparents.. "So this is Rihito Aori? She looks like her twin. Moreover, she and her twin looks exactly the same as their mother." One of the men snickered.

"Y-You know my mother?"

"But of course! I'm the one who killed her!" He laughed.

_What..?_

"Her face was priceless when I stabbed her!" He said with a big smirk.

"Yeah, and so did her husband. They put up quite a fight, it was annoying." The other said.

_They.. They were the one who killed Mama and Papa too..?_

"Enough of this, let's get her already. Boss must be waiting. He bothers to send a lot of us only to take this little kid and pose as polices, that's too troublesome." One of them said.

But I didn't care of what they said anymore. My mind was full of Auri, Mama, Papa, _Obaa-chan_, and _Ojii-chan_.

_'They killed your family. They deserve to die too, don't they? Why don't you take them on? Come, Aori, release all of your power._' A voice echoed in my mind, slowly taking my self-control. '_Yes, just like that! Do it more, more! Kill every last bit of them!_'

My vision started to become red. _I despised red_. But somehow.. It felt good to have those red. "Oi, what's up with this girl? She's burning." A man who grabbed my hand said.

"She was fine earlier. Maybe just panic? Let it be." Tsuji said.

_Tsuji.. He betrayed me.. He was the one who planned for Auri's death.._

"**JUST DIE ALREADY, YOU BASTARDS!**"

Before I knew it, there were 7 colors aura attacking them. I couldn't control my rage. Those entire secret training with Adolf-_nii_'s book was worthless now. Those trainings was meant for me to control my power, so it wouldn't get wild and my Sword of Damocles wouldn't fall. I hadn't even seen my Sword, so it was fine to attack, right?

"W-What is she?!"

"A clansman?!"

"Tsuji, explain this!"

"I don't know! She's not a clansman of any clan!"

I let my power got wild. It hurt my chest, but other than that, it felt good. It felt good to have revenge, for I had sworn to revenge Mama and Papa's death.

'_Aori-chan, you will never be an evil!_'

_Eh..?_ _That voice.. Tatara-kun?_

**Flashback**

"Tatara-_kun_, what will you do if I'm an evil person?" The 8-years-old me asked him.

"What do you mean by evil, Aori-_chan_?"

"Like, evil. Like those bad guys in TV. What if I hurt someone and happy because of it?" I asked again. I asked him because I was afraid. According to the book Adolf-_nii_ gave me, the first time I lost control of my power, I could kill someone and I would be very satisfied.

Tatara-_kun_ stared at me, and then his hand pulled my face closer to him. "Aori-_chan_, you will never be an evil!" He said in front of my face.

"Tatara-_kun_?"

"Aori-_chan_ will never do something like that! Aori-_chan_ is an angel, not an evil!" Tatara-_kun_ said again. "And even if Aori-_chan_ somehow become like that, Aori-_chan_ will get back into an angel easily without being happy because Aori-_chan_ hurt someone!"

Hearing Tatara-_kun_ said that, I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Tatara-_kun_! I will always be an angel for you!"

**End of Flashback**

_That's right.. I promised Tatara-kun to be an angel always.._

I tried to snap back to my sense. I had to stop getting wild! With all of my might, I tried to stop the overflowing aura from myself.

"AAAAAHH!" I screamed.

And finally, I did it. I stopped my wild power. I fell to my knees, gasping for air. I saw my hand glowed. When I looked up to the dark sky, there was a big Sword. It was a Silver Sword with 6 diamonds on it. Gold, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Colorless diamonds. It was _my_ Sword of Damocles.

When I saw surround me, everyone was lying in the grass, unconscious. I gasped. _What have I done_? But then, I heard some groans and I felt relieved. They weren't dead. My Sword disappeared from sight. I felt exhausted. Everything started to become dark when I heard someone called my name.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aori-_hime_, wake up."

"Ngh.." I opened my eyes to see one of Uncle Koku's _Usagi_. "Who are you..?"

"I am one of Daikaku-_sama_'s servants. Daikaku-_sama_ sent me here to make sure of your safety."

I sat up as I looked around and noticed that I was in my apartment. "What happened to Tsuji?"

"Amakawa Tsuji and the rest of his comrades are captured, Aori-_hime_. However, their main organization is still unknown, so Daikaku-_sama_ ordered for you to stay. You will move to the dorms and your roommate will be Paschaliá-_sama_."

"I understand.." I said, looking down.

"Aori-_hime_, who is the one who saved you last night?"

"Huh?"

"We have some people reports that they saw a Sword of Damocles, but with 7 Colors of Diamonds."

I gulped. They saw my Sword.. I couldn't let anyone know that it was me.. "I didn't see her face, but she was a girl. A tall girl with golden hair. She said that she is the Only Queen, 7-Colored Queen. After she saved me, she left." I lied. Not really a lie, actually. It was me that I was talking about. The 7-Colored Queen. I had to let the world know about me, but without they knowing that the Queen was me.

"7-Colored Queen?"

"Yes. I saw her Sword too, and her 7-Colored aura."

"I understand. Aori-_hime_, your stuff is already in the dorm. Now I will bring you there." I nodded and we left.

I used to believe in Tsuji so much. He was my favorite butler. He knew exactly how to please me. But I never thought that he was the one who planned for Auri's death.. I would train myself. I would never trust a person easily anymore.

I would definitely train my power, so I could use it perfectly. And I have to tame Auri's powers too. I knew what powers inside me. Auri's powers inside me were her seeing, time-travel, telepathy, and also control over water, air, and fire. The rest of her powers went to Aoru. I guessed that was why people wanted her. Auri's powers were amazing and rare. If I trained enough, I could read minds too. Her power of reading minds went to Aoru, but if I try my best, I could use it.

_**2 years and a few months after..**_

"_Aori! Happy 12th birthday!_" Iris hugged me. Will and Wills said the same.

"_Thank you, Iris, Will, Wills._" I smiled at her.

"_Here's for you!_" Iris gave me a wrapped-box.

"_And this is from us!_" Will and Wills gave me a bigger box.

"_Really, thank you, guys!_" I laughed as I accepted the boxes.

"_What's your plan for today?_" Iris asked me.

I smiled at her. "_I'm sorry, but I'm going out alone today._"

"_Eh? Where?_"

"_A secret place. If it goes smoothly, I'll be back before sunsets._" I answered.

"_But it's your birthday! You should spend it with us!_" Will protested.

"_Will's right, Aori! Come on!_" Wills said too.

I shook my head. "_This is really important for me. Sorry._"

"_Then let us come with you!_"

"_No, you can't._"

"_Please!_"

They kept begging me. But I couldn't let them come. So I came up with a plan. "_Alright, you can go. BUT! Only if you can understand what I'm going to tell you._" I said. They nodded, and I smiled. I opened my mouth and talked, "It's a place where all of this started. Where he came to understand about the power of the Slate." I spoke in Japanese.

"_Eh? Aori! That's not fair!_"

"_You don't understand, do you? So I'll go! Bye~!_" I ran and left them.

The place I was going to was the place where Adolf-_nii_ made experiments. I came to know that the city I was stayed in was Dresden. My school was near Adolf-_nii_'s old lab. When no one saw me, I secretly made big fire wings and flew there as fast as I could. In a minute, I was there already. No one was here, and this place was ruined because of World War's bomb.

I walked towards a place I somewhat knew. It was weird, but I felt like I'd been there before. I touched the ruins. I actually had something in my mind. Over the past months, I'd been training myself secretly here. I could control my powers already. I wanted to go home and made sure none of my beloved people suffered like me. Uncle Koku, Tatara-_kun_, Aoru, Tadase, Aunt Setsu, Uncle Zen, and also Mikoto. It'd been years..

So I had 2 choices.

_**A. Leap through time and come back immediately to Japan 2 years from now**_

_**or**_

_**B. Stay in the current time and wait patiently until I can go home**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OF PROLOGUES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

There! Finally the prologues are finished! Up there, you can see two choices I give you. What will you do? Will you choose to use Aori's time-travel ability to pass 2 years, or will you choose for Aori to stay still? Both choices have their own risk and goods. So it's up to you, readers!

I will tell you which the first route is after a week to see which one have the most voters!


End file.
